Józef Poniatowski
Józef Poniatowski książę herbu Ciołek (ur. 7 maja 1763 roku w Wiedniu, zm. 19 października 1813 roku w bitwie pod Lipskiem) – polski generał, minister wojny i wódz naczelny wojsk Księstwa Warszawskiego, marszałek Francji. Biografia Wczesne życie Poniatowski urodził się w Wiedniu 7 maja 1763 roku jako syn austriackiego oficera i brata króla Polski - Andrzeja i Teresy z książąt Kinskich. Jako dziecko postanowił, podobnie jak ojciec, wstąpić do armii. Posługiwał się językiem polskim, jak i niemieckim, ale uważał się tylko za Polaka. Został adiutantem cesarza Józefa II. Walczył w wojnie austriacko-tureckiej, w czasie której został ciężko ranny. Uratował też życie swojemu młodszemu koledze - Karolowi Schwarzenbergowi, przyszłemu pogromcy Napoleona w bitwie pod Lipskiem. W armii polskiej Mimo że kariera Poniatowskiego w armii austriackiej zapowiadała się bardzo obiecująco, Józef nie wahał się, gdy w 1789 roku na życzenie króla i sejmu polskiego wezwany został do służby w armii Rzeczypospolotej. Otrzymał w niej stopień generała. Wojna w obronie Konstytucji 3 maja Zaraz potem uchwalona została Konstytucja 3 Maja, w wyniku czego wybuchła wojna z Rosją. Poniatowski otrzymał dowództwo nad wojskami koronnymi na Ukrainie. Odniósł zwycięstwo w bitwie pod Zieleńcami. Była to pierwsza od czasów Jana III Sobieskiego zwycięska bitwa Polaków. To stało się główną okazją, by król Stanisław August Poniatowski mianował Józefa kawalerem Orderu Virtuti Militari. Mimo tego zwycięstwa Polacy nie mogli powstrzymać lepiej uzbrojonej armii rosyjskiej. Sytuację pogorszyła zdrada króla i jego przejście na stronę Targowicy. Mimo to Poniatowski stoczył ostatnią zwycięską bitwę tej wojny pod Markuszowem. Insurekcja kościuszkowska i późniejsze życie Poniatowski brał udział w insurekcji kościuszkowskiej jako zwykły żołnierz-ochotnik, nie domagając się przywrócenia dawnego stopnia. Uczestniczył w wielu bitwach i był nieraz ranny. Po upadku powstania pozostał w Warszawie. Później wrócił do Wiednia. W 1798 roku uczestniczył w pogrzebie swego stryja i byłego polskiego króla Stanisława Augusta. Później z powrotem wrócił do Polski. Tam po trzecim rozbiorze żył jako zwykły książę udzielny. Przez całe życie otoczony pięknymi kobietami, nigdy się nie ożenił. Miał za to dwóch synów z nieformalnych związków. Dowództwo nad armią Księstwa Warszawskiego W 1806 roku Prusacy zagrożeni przez Napoleona gotowali się do opuszczenia Warszawy. Poniatowski tymczasem na rozkaz krola Prus został dowódcą milicji miejskiej. Po wkroczeniu wojsk francuskich to stolicy pozostała tylko jednak kwestia: kto ma przewodzić polskim żołnierzom w nowym przymierzu z Francją. Bonaparte ustalił, że będzie nim Poniatowski. W lipcu 1807 roku na terenie ziem polskich z zaboru pruskiego powstało państwo - Księstwo Warszawskie, w którego rządzie Poniatowski został ministrem wojny, gdyż nieufający mu w pełni Napoleon powierzył naczelną komendę nad armią polską francuskiemu marszałkowi Davoutowi. Wojna polsko-austriacka W 1809 roku książę Józef otrzymał w końcu stanowisko wodza naczelnego armii Księstwa. Krótko potem Austria założyła V koalicję przeciw Napoleonowi. Austriacy planowali włączyć do wojny Prusy. Impulsem do tego miałybyć podbite ziemie Księstwa Warszawskiego. Mimo że Austriacy zajęli stolicę Księstwa - Warszawę, to nieudało im się rozbić armii polskiej pod wodzą księcia Poniatowskiego, który po nierostrzygniętej bitwie pod Raszynem zajął Galicję, czyli ziemie polskie zaboru austriackiego. Po zwycięstwie Napoleona pod Wagram, ziemie Galicji wraz z Krakowem przeszły w granicę Księstwa Warszawskiego. Dzięki temu jego imię rozsławiło się w całej Europie a on sam zdobył zaufanie Napoleona i przede wszystkim armii. Wyprawa Napoleona na Moskwę W 1811 roku Poniatowski zaczął uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach do wojny z Rosją. Uważał, że najlepszą drogą Wielkiej Armii na Moskwę będzie droga przez Ukrainę, gdzie klimat jest cieplejszy. Niestety, Napoleon nie podzielał tego zdania. Później książę otrzymał dowództwo nad korpusem polskim złożonym z żołnierzy Księstwa Warszawskiego. Liczył on ok. 32-36 tys. żołnierzy. W czasie wyprawy Poniatowski nie raz dowiódł swego męstwa w bitwach pod: Smoleńskiem, Borodino. W czasie odwrotu z Moskwy stracił swojego zaufanego współpacownik i szefa sztabu armii polskiej - generała Fiszera. Sam został ciężko kontuzjowany, co zmusiło go do złożenia dowództwa i powrotu do Warszawy. Bitwa pod Lipskiem i śmierć Po katastrofie armii napoleońskiej w Rosji, Poniatowski zaczął nad odnowieniem wojska polskiego. Nie przyjął on oferty cara dotyczącej amnestii i współpracy. Następnie unikając Rosjan wyruszył w ostatnią w swoim życiu wyprawę. W 1813 roku, w tym samysz czasie co wojska rosyjskie zajmowały Polskę, Poniatowski na czele kilkunastotysięcznej armii przez Austrię dotarł do Niemiec i połączył się z armią Napoleona. Zadeklarowany przez francuskiego oficera i króla Neapolu Joachima Murata, został w pierwszym dniu bitwy pod Lipskiem mianowany przez Napoleona marszałkiem Francji. W ostatnim dniu bitwy pod Lipskiem, która dla Napoleona i jego sojuszników była już przegrana, Poniatowski postanowił wykonać swój ostatni rozkaz - osłaniać odwrót wojsk francuskich. Mając za sobą przedwcześnie wysadzony most na Elsterze został znów ciężko ranny. Następnie rzucił się z koniem do rzeki, gdzie został omyłkowo ostrzelany przez Francuzów, co spowodowało śmierć księcia. Jego ostatnimi słowami były Bóg powierzył mi honor Polaków i tylko Bogu go oddam. Miejsce spoczynku Pogrzeb Poniatowskiego odbył się w Lipsku. Następnie jego zwłoki przewieziono do Polski, gdzie za zgodą cara został pochowany na Wawelu, co zapoczątkowało tradycję chowania tam bohaterów. Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1763 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1813 roku Kategoria:Polscy żołnierze Kategoria:Polscy politycy